We Don't Talk Anymore
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Siapa yang akan Ino pilih? Kiba, atau Sasuke?


We Don't Talk Anymore (Saquel Me and My Broken Heart)

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Uchiha Sasuke – Inuzuka Kiba.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto.

Songfict: Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez – We Don't Talk Anymore.

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran. Cerita ngawur dan ngelantur. Diharapakan menyiapkan kantong muntah. Dan jangan lupa balsem sama minyak kayu putih untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba pusing pas bacanya.

#vlissdehthor. Ini cerita atau apa?

#Vodo amat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ditulis untuk menghibur para penunggu ff Dark Shadow yang macet-macet dan tak kunjung ada kepastian. Hope You Like it. And Enjoy...**

.

.

. **~*0*~**

 _We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

 _We don't love anymore, what was all of it for?_

 _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

 _I just heard you found the one you've been looking, you've been looking for._

 _I wish I would have known that wasn't me,_

 _Cause even after all this time I still wonder, why I can't move on?_

 _Just the way you did so easily._

 _Don't wanna know, what kind of dress you're wearing tonight._

 _If he's holding onto you so tight, the way I did before._

 _I overdosed, should've know your love was a game, now I can't get you out of my brain, oh it's such a shame._

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke," panggil seorang wanita dengan surai merah dan kacamata minus pada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam urak-urakkan yang tengah duduk dengan mata terpejam di depannya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu lesu?" tanya wanita itu. Sembari tangannya sibuk merapikan tatanan rambut pria itu.

"..." tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pria bernama Sasuke itu.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau tidak boleh stress. Kau adalah pebisnis muda paling berpengaruh tahun ini. Kau harus selalu tunjukkan pesonamu dengan maksimal." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ya ampun." Wanita itu menggeleng. Lalu mendengus.

"Apa semua sudah selesai?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Siap!" ucap Karin.

Sasuke membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata gelapnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan gagahnya kearah ruangan tempat ia akan melakukan pemotretan, yang menjadi alasannya berada di sini. Dia akan menjadi Cover untuk majalah dengan tema _Hot Bussines Man of The Years_.

Sasuke kini sudah siap, berdiri dengan percaya diri, meski tahu setiap gerakannya akan dilihat, dan ditangkap banyak lensa. Karena itulah jalan hidupnya. Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan berada dipuncak.

Sasuke menarik nafas, sebelum kemudian melakukan pose-pose yang diinstruksikan oleh fotografer.

Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk garis lengkung yang menawan. Terkadang Sasuke memasang wajah datar. Dan ada kalanya menampakkan senyum miring, yang seolah memperlihatkan sosoknya yang lain.

Para kru dan semua yang membantu kesiapan pemotretan tersenyum puas saat melihat kerja bagus Sasuke.

Setelah pemotretan usai. Fotografer itu tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Sempurna. Kerja bagus semuanya." Ucap Fotografer muda dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam eboni tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum singkat kearah para pekerja. Sebelum kemudian menoleh saat sebuah tepukan mengenai pundaknya.

"Walau pun sedang murung, kerjamu tetap bagus, Sasuke."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang begitu mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?"

"..."

"Apa ini tentang mantan tunaganmu itu?"

"Dia masih tunanganku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara berubah.

"Sasuke, dia sudah meninggalkanmu." Sai menatap Sasuke. "Lagipula, kenapa sekarang kau justru menyesal?"

"..." Sasuke masih diam. Enggan menanggapi ucapan Sai.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan lakukan hal yang membuang waktu seperti itu, dan melupakannya." Ucap Sai. Lalu pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam.

.

.

.

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody, who knows how to love you like me?_

 _There must be a good reason that you're gone._

 _Every now and then I think you might wan't me to, come show up at your door._

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll ber wrong._

 _Don't wanna know, if you're looking into her eyes. If she's holding onto you so tight, the way I did before._

 _I overdosed, should've known your love was a game, now I can't get you out of my brain. Oh it's such so shame..._

 _._

 _._

Sementara di suatu tempat yang tenang, terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang tengah melamun di meja belajarnya yang langsung mengarah pada pemandangan kebun anggur luas dibalik jendela kamarnya.

Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah bertopang dagu. Matanya sayu, dan terlihat datar.

"Huft..." bibir mungil yang berlapis lipgloss berwarna peach itu meloloskan satu desahan. "Bosan..." dan satu kata itu mengiringi.

Perlahan ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Mata _Aquamarine_ nya melirik malas kearah jam dinding di kamarnya,

17:35

Itulah angka yang tertera di jam digitalnya. Sebelum kemudian ia kembali menoleh kearah jendela. Matahari yang terbenam terlihat sangat indah di ujung kebun anggur yang tersusun rapi. Berbaris, layaknya penjaga istana di kerajaan-kerajaan tempo dulu.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan wanita itu─Ino, menghabiskan tiap sorenya yang sunyi dan sepi sembari menatap matahari tenggelam, di Villa pribadi milik keluarganya di Kyoto, dan menghitung sudah berapa lama ia melakukan ini tanpa sosok yang sempat akan menjadi suaminya itu.

Ino tahu, ia telah di campakkan, dan di buat menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan menunggu kepastian. Tapi.. Ino merasa belum saatnya berhenti. Belum. Ia merasa, ia masih memiliki waktu untuk menunggu, sebelum kemudian ia akan benar-benar tak bisa lagi menungguinya.

Ino tidak menunggunya untuk meminta sesuatu yang sulit dan memberatkan. Ia hanya menunggu harapan dari orang itu. Ia menunggu orang itu memintanya kembali. Ia menunggu orang itu.

Ting!

Ino mengerjap, rasanya seperti ada alarm yang membangunkan dari mimpi singkatnya. Ino melirik kearah ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi, sebelum kemudian meraihnya dengan semangat. Namun, saat ia tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Semangat itu serta-merta hilang.

 _Sakura._

 _Hey, Ino-_ buta _, ayo kita bersenang-senang! Kami menunggumu di bar._

Ino tidak membalas pesan Sakura dan memilih meletakkannya ke tempatnya kembali.

Namun, tak lama sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Ino. Dengan malas Ino mengangkatnya.

"Hm?"

" _Hey, bagaimana bisa seorang calon pengantin lesu seperti ini?"_

"Jangan berbasa-basi, Sakura. Ada apa?"

" _Apa kau tidak membaca pesanku? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke bar. Ten-ten, Tema─"_

"Tidak mau."

" _Ayolah, Ino. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud membuat ini terjadi. Tapi, penyesalan sudah terlambat. Anggap saja dia adalah pengganti yang_ Kami-sama _kirim untuk membahagiakanmu."_

"Tapi aku tidak ingin seorang pengganti... Sakura."

" _Ino! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini! Kau yang memutuskan meninggalkannya. Dan lagipula, pilihanmu itu sudah sangat benar. Untuk apa kau memaksakan hubunganmu dengan pria tidak punya hati itu? Leb─"_

"Aku akan pergi," Ino memotong ucapan Sakura. "dengan syarat kau berhenti membicarakan hal yang buruk tentangnya."

" _Ino..."_

"Jam berapa aku harus datang?"

" _... setengah sembilan."_

"Baiklah."

Ino mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak. Dan segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sepertinya jalan-jalan sebentar, sebelum bertemu dengan teman-temannya adalah pilihan bagus. Dan mungkin, ini saat yang tepat juga untuk mengundang orang 'itu' ke pesta pernikahannya minggu depan.

.

.

.

 _Don't wanna know, what kind of dress you're wearing tonight._

 _If he's giving it to you just right, the way I did before..._

.

.

.

22:59

"Sasuke!" pria dengan rambut perak itu menyeringai lebar saat melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn."

"Hei! Jangan lesu seperti itu! Kau tidak boleh terdengar seperti itu di hari pertama aku resmi menjadi seorang DJ. Bersemangatlah." Suigetsu menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Lagipula, kau tidak akan sendirian, _Men_. Disini banyak wanita cantik dan _sexy_. Jadikan ini kesempatan untuk melupakannya." Ucap Suigetsu dengan terus menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sasuke?" kedua pria itu sontak menoleh saat mendengar panggilan itu.

Suigetsu dan Sasuke mengernyit saat menemukan seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna pink itu berjalan kearah mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat kaget.

"Kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm." Sasuke berdehem singkat. Dan tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sakura terbersit. "Kau sendirian?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak. Aku bersama teman-temanku... dan Ino." Seperti tersengat listrik. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat mendengar Nama Ino di sebut.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah pergi... dia bilang ia ingin menemuimu di apartemenmu." Sasuke tersentak dan tanpa mau berpikir lagi berniat untuk pergi. Namun Sakura menahannya.

"Itu niat awalnya. Sebelum kemudian mengurungkannya. Dia... sudah kehilangan keberaniannya untuk menemuimu. Barang untuk mengetuk pintu apartemenmu." Tubuh Sasuke terasa melemah. Dan perlahan Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya.

Sakura merogoh sesuatu di tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Ino memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Sasuke melirik kearah sebuah amplop ungu yang Sakura sodorkan. Dan segera meraihnya. Saat akan membukanya, Sakura lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Ino bilang, kau harus membacanya dirumah."

"Uuuu... apakah itu surat cinta? Baunya harum." Ucap Suigetsu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah surat tersebut. Sasuke segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca surat tersebut. Dan meletakkannya dikantong yang berada di bagian dalam jasnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah. Selama itu Ino yang memintanya." Ucap Sakura.

.

.

.

.

 _I overdosed, should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain._

 _Ooh, it's such a shame._

 _._

 _._

Kamar itu gelap, dengan selimut, bantal, baju, dan bed cover yang berserakan dibawahnya. Seorang pria membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu memeluk tubuhnya erat seolah mencari kehangatan saat suhu dingin berhembus dari AC. Ia mencoba meraih selimut yang ada dibawah kasurnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka.

Pria itu─Kiba, tersenyum saat melihat wanita yang awalnya ia kira hanya akan menjadikannya pelampiasan itu, tidur dengan pulas dalam pelukannya. Walaupun wanita itu memang sudah sering tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Karena status wanita itu telah berubah menjadi calon istri. Ya, wanita itu akan jadi istrinya dalam waktu satu minggu lagi.

Senyum Kiba kian lebar saat mengingat hal itu. tangganya secara perlahan naik kearah rambut pirang wanitanya itu, lalu mengelusnya lembut. ia memajukkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup lembut dahi wanitanya.

"Engh..." wanita itu menggeliat, dan membuka matanya. Dan menemukan seorang pria tengah mengecup mesra dahinya. Dan tanpa sadar senyumnya terkembang. Lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh pria itu.

Kiba melepas kecupannya, lalu memeluk wanita itu.

"Apa kau selalu menyentuh tubuhku tanpa seizinku saat aku tidur?" tanya wanita itu pura-pura kesal.

"Tapi kau suka, iya kan?" tanya Kiba dengan nada menggoda. Yang sontak membuat wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukul dada Kiba.

"Ish!"

"Ino..." panggil Kiba pelan, saat melihat wanita itu merapatkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini kan?"

"..." Ino terdiam, dan entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku.

"Aku tahu kau masih memiliki harapan terhadap orang itu... apa kau tidak akan menyesal jika suatu saat dia memintamu kembali, sementara kau sudah bersamaku?" tanya Kiba sambil terus mengelus rambut Ino. "Kau tidak akan... meninggalkanku, bukan?"

Ino memejamkan matanya erat. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Karena itulah kau harus berjanji padaku,"

"Janji?" ulang Kiba.

"Ya. Berjanjilah, jika saat itu datang, kau akan memelukku dan tidak akan membiarkanku pergi." Ucap Ino dengan tangan yang mengelus pipi Kiba lembut.

Kiba tersenyum, dan menggenggam erat tangan Ino dipipinya. "Ya... aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu masuk dengan gaya sempoyongan dan menemukan kekosongan di dalam apartemennya itu. Gelap, dan sesak dengan bau alkohol. Sisa dari botol alkohol yang ia tenggak setiap malam. Ia menjadi seorang pecandu alkohol semenjak Ino pergi dari hidupnya. Awalnya ia hanya minum, untuk sekadar menghilangkan bayang-bayang wanita itu dari kehidupannya. Namun, ia justru terus-menerus meminumnya.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke berjalan dengan meraba dinding, untuk menemukan letak saklar lampu. Saat lampu menyala, Sasuke segera berjalan kearah sofa. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

Tanpa sadar ia mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan puding?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pada seorang pria didepannya.

"Aku tidak suka manis." Balas pria yang tengah berdiri dibalkon itu dengan nada dingin.

"Huft." Ino mendesah. "Padahal aku sudah buat khusus untukmu."

"Kemari," perintah pria itu. Ino mengernyit saat mendengar ada nada kemarahan dalam suara pria itu. Namun, ia tetap berjalan kearahnya lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

Pria itu mendengus, lalu berbalik menatap wanita yang tengah berdiri diam itu. "Lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa ini?" tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk sebuah foto.

Mata Ino terbelalak. Namun, setelah itu ia mengernyit. "Darimana kau dapat itu?"

"Kau pikir, saat aku pergi, kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tajam. "Aku tidak tahu kau orang yang seperti ini, Yamanaka. Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita lain."

Plak!

Pria itu terdiam, dengan tangan menyentuh pipinya. "Ka─"

"Tidakkah kau tahu itu semua karena dirimu!"

"..."

"Aku lelah, dan aku menyerah mendapatkan hatimu. Kau tidak pernah ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Dan aku merasa kau sangat membenciku. Kau selalu menghindar, dan selalu berkata-kata dengan nada kasar padaku. Kau pikir, ada wanita yang kuat menghadapi perlakuan seperti itu? Tidak. Termasuk juga aku. Dan aku sudah pada batas kesabaranku. Aku akan minta ayah membatalkan perjodohan ini. Dan aku akan katakan pada ayahmu, bahwa kau tidak bahagia dengan perjodohan ini. Jadi, kau akan segera bebas melakukan apapun tanpa dibebani wanita gila sepertiku."

Ino menatap pria itu marah. Sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah kamar.

Blam!

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat saat mendengar suara pintu dibanting itu.

 _Harusnya aku yang marah, kenapa jadi dia?_

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk disana, dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangannya.

Sasuke mendongak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dan menemukan Ino tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan sebuah koper yang tengah diseretnya.

Sasuke mengernyit dan segera berdiri dan mengejarnya. Saat tepat berada dibelakang wanita itu, ia segera menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Ino.

"Tidak akan! Kau tidak akan aku lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan tanganku, Uchiha!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tersentak, dan sontak saja melepaskan tangan Ino. Ino memejamkan matanya erat, lalu berbalik.

"Mulai sekarang, ikatan konyol ini sudah berakhir. Aku tidak akan menunjukkan wajahku dihadapanmu lagi, begitupula sebaliknya." Ucap Ino sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar.

Brak!

Sasuke hanya mampu berdiri diam, dan menatap nanar kearah pintu.

.

.

.

 _We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

 _We don't love anymore, what was all of it for?_

 _Ohh, we don't talk anymore like we used to do..._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke menyadari ia kini berada diruang tengah. Ia ingat semalam ia mabuk berat, dan langsung tertidur di sofa.

"Akh!" Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya yang kini berdenyut.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk membuka jasnya. Namun, tangannya terhenti saat menyentuh sesuatu yang aneh pada kantongnya.

Hingga kemudian ingatan saat Sakura memberikan surat kemarin, terlintas diotaknya. Ia segera merogohnya, dan menempelkannya kearah wajah lelahnya. Ia menyesap harum bunga lavender dari surat itu. Harum khas Ino.

Sebelum kemudian ia menjauhkan surat tersebut, dan membukanya. Ia menemukan dua buah surat didalamnya. Ia meraih salah satunya, dan membuka surat tersebut. Rangkaian _paragraf_ bertinta hitam, terlukis di atas kertas _binder_ berwarna ungu muda. Sasuke lalu mulai membacanya.

 _Maaf... aku bertindak tidak sopan dengan hanya mengirimimu surat ini._

 _Itu pun, bukan secara langsung, melainkan perantara orang lain._

 _Hanya saja, aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk berhadapan denganmu secara langsung._

 _Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti waktu itu. Harusnya aku bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan lebih baik dari itu. Saat itu hatiku dipenuhi oleh amarah._

 _Maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih banyak, atas waktu yang telah kau lewatkan bersamaku. Dan, maaf karena aku sudah menjadi benalu dalam hidupmu. Sekarang aku sudah bersama orang yang mencintaiku, dan bersedia berbagi kehidupan denganku. Dan aku harap kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripadaku._

 _Ino._

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menahan lelehan air mata yang tiba-tiba berdesakan ingin keluar. Ia meremas surat itu. Sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah kertas yang lain.

Sebuah undangan. Terbuat dari kertas kaku yang terlihat manis. Dengan gradasi warna ungu dan pink.

Sasuke membuka undangan tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah nama yang digores dengan tinta berwarna hitam, dengan tepian berwarna emas. Terlihat mewah. Namun, tetap sederhana. Nama itu sangat ia kenal. Nama dari wanita yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Dibawah nama itu, terdapat juga nama orang lain.

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

.

.

" _Namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Sudah sejak beberapa bulan ini, nona Ino selalu menghabiskan malam bersama. Dan di apartemen pemuda itu. Walau pun awalnya memang nona Ino yang menyewanya. Tapi, sepertinya pria itu menyukai nona Ino lebih dari sekadar pelanggan."_

" _Lalu? bagaimana dengan Ino?"_

" _Tampaknya nona Ino tidak memiliki perasaan apapun, kecuali hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan."_

" _Walaupun begitu... pelampiasan bisa menjadi hal yang... tidak akan baik pada akhirnya." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredam emosi saat mendengar berita bahwa wanita yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya itu, ternyata bermain dibelakangnya. Walau pun ini bisa dibilang salahnya. Karena sikap dinginnya itu terhadap wanita yang sangat menggilainya tersebut._

Apa kau sudah menyerah, Yamanaka...?

 _Sasuke memang tidak menyukai Ino pada awalnya. Karena wanita itu begitu cerewet dan berisik. Namun, Ino selalu memperhatikannya dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari wanita-wanita yang menjalin hubungan secara 'paksa' dengannya sebelum ini. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia mulai menyukai wanita itu. Jadi, dia tidak merasa heran dengan perasaan marah dan terbakar yang ia rasakan kini._

 _Dan ia tidak lagi munafik. Dia... cemburu._

" _Segera siapkan keperluan untuk kepulanganku ke Jepang."_

.

.

.

.

"Jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini, Ino."

"Aku tahu... hanya saja aku─"

"Ingat lah, Kiba. Dia adalah calon suamimu. Dia mencintaimu setulus hati. Ingat saja dia. Dan kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Sakura..."

"Percaya saja, Ino. Kau akan bahagia."

"..." Ino menatap Sakura, sebelum kemudian menunduk.

"Sakura!"

Ino dan Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Sakura tersenyum manis dan perlahan semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

"Naruto,"

Ya, Sakura dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Masih baru seminggu memang. Tapi, Sakura sudah berhasil menarik Naruto dari masa-masa kelamnya akibat kematian Hinata. Mereka bertemu saat tanpa sengaja Sakura mabuk berat saat berpesta dengan Ino dan teman-temannya. Dan tanpa sengaja muntah di meja bar tempat biasa Naruto melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai barista. Jika kebanyakan orang akan jijik. Namun, Naruto justru dibuat terpesona.

Awalnya Ino juga heran. Namun, mengingat itu adalah Naruto, dia jadi tidak heran. Saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura karena insiden itu, ia jadi teringat dengan sejarah cinta pertama Naruto. Pria itu menyukai Hinata saat wanita itu naik kepunggungnya dengan teriakan panik karena dikejar angsa saat melakukan kencan buta disebuah taman umum dimana di taman itu terdapat danau, yang dihuni angsa-angsa yang terkenal sangat pemarah. Sungguh lucu, pasalnya Hinata wanita yang terkenal pemalu dan lugu. Bagi Naruto, saat seorang wanita menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, mereka akan terlihat cantik. Namun, Naruto tidak pernah bisa menyukai Ino dikarenakan wanita itu selalu terlihat seperti monster katanya. Dan jika Naruto sudah mengatakan itu. Ino akan mengejarnya, lalu melemparinya dengan barang yang bisa tangannya gapai. Yeah... Ino memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya.

"Oh! Ada Ino- _chan_." Ucap Naruto riang saat ia sudah berada dekat dengan dua perempuan itu.

"Halo, Naruto."

"Ahhh... apa ini? Kenapa kau lesu sekali? Kau akan menjadi seorang pengantin, Ino- _chan_! Cerialah."

"Ish."

"Aku serius, Ino- _chan_. Ini saat untukmu melupakan pria bangsat itu. Aku bukan mau memanas-manasimu. Hanya saja, sejak awal kau sudah tahukan aku tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusan paman Inoichi yang menjodohkanmu dengannya. Lagipula aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan menyerah dan meninggalkannya. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu."

"Naruto!" tegur Sakura.

"M-maaf," ucap Naruto saat sadar apa yang sudah ia katakan.

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian...

Wanita dengan rambut pirang itu menatap pantulan wajahnya yang kini dipoles make up tipis dengan wajah sendu. Rambutnya digelung dengan sebuah mahkota kecil menghiasinya.

"Ino..." Ino sedikit mengangkat wajah. Dan menatap orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Sakura.."

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Aku membawakan bucket bunga."

Ino tersenyum dan segera meraihnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Ino... tarik nafas." Ucap Sakura.

Ino tersenyum lalu menarik nafas.

"Sudah baikkan?"

"Lumayan, terima kasih."

"Kau... gugup karena akan menikah dengan Kiba, atau gugup menanti kepastian Sasuke akan datang atau tidak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah... aku tidak tahu."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ino. Akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Ino menatap pantulan tubuhnya dicermin. Tubuhnya yang masih berbalutkan gaun pengantin, dan wajah yang masih terpoles make up. Ino perlahan tersenyum saat merasakan tangan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan terus menatap cermin. Atau ratu salju akan iri dan meminta suruhannya untuk mengambil jantungmu." Ino tertawa kecil. Lalu memukul tangan Kiba pelan.

"Aku bukan putri salju."

"Memang. Tapi, kau putri yang lebih cantik daripada putri salju."

Ino tersenyum. dan perlahan berbalik. Ia menatap Kiba dengan tangan yang perlahan melingkari bahu Kiba.

"Kiba... terima kasih, sudah menungguku."

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau mau memilihku. Walau pun kau tahu latar belakangku. Kau tetap menerimaku."

"Kita sama-sama memiliki latar belakang buruk." Kiba tertawa. Lalu memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Kiba... aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." Kiba melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ino.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku." Kiba tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku akan memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu... istriku." Ino tersenyum lalu memeluk Kiba.

 _Selamat tinggal, dan maafkan aku... Sasuke-_ kun _. Aku sudah menyerah... aku menyerah._

END

 **Hy, hy! Eeeeehhhhh... bingung mau ngomong apa. Intinya aku Cuma berharap kalian suka ceritanya. Awalnya sih mau pake lagunya Kak Ellie Goulding yang Love Me Like You Do (kak, kak, lu kira dia kakak lu?) yeah, wateper lah. Uhm! Tapi, hingga berhari-hari mencoba meresapi lagu, dan mendalaminya. Tetep gak bisa dapat ide yang bener-bener srek! Buat ceritanya. Dan aku hampir berpikir gak bakalan ngasih Saquel buat ff Me and My Broken Heart. Eits, gak taunya pas denger lagu We Don't Talk Anymore punyanya kakak Selena yang nyanyi bareng gebetan aku Charlie Van Houten#whattt? Salah! Charlie Puth maksud saya. Tiba-tiba langsung, cring! Muncul idenya. Walau pun gak bisa terlalu didalami, dan sekedar menulisnya karena latar belakang srek sama lagunya aja. Habis mau coba serius. Ide yang lain muncul. Jadi... otakku untuk beberapa waktu terbelah kemana-mana. So... gini deh hasilnya.**

 **Yosh! Curcolnya udah kepanjangan nih. Sampe sini aja deh. Oke, bubye!**

 **Salam hangat dariku Ai Frost! muaaachhh!**

 **Aku tidak ingin komentarmu... wowowooooo... aku tidak ingin, pujianmu... wowowoooo. Aku hanya sekadar menulis untuk menyenangkanmu... wowowowoooo... jadi... terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa lagi... wowowowoooo#nyanyigaje.**


End file.
